Unfettered Emotions
by Primordial Soul
Summary: ME3 Citadel DLC inspired. Javik/Shepard. Oneshot. Rated M for vulgarity and content of a sexual nature. Do not read if under 18.


**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with _Unfettered Emotions!_

… I can't believe I wrote this …

I was looking through the Mass Effect Wiki the other day and came across something incredible. Apparently, if you have an no romance Female Shepard and play the Citadel DLC party, you can sleep with Javik or James once the party ends. I'm not sure of the exact specifics, but this is still awesome!

Thus, this Javik/Shepard one shot was brought to creation. This isn't terribly realistic and possibly OOC, but I wanted to get my thoughts down. I hope you enjoy this! Please tell me what you think of the writing style!

**Sexual Activities ahead. Warning! Sexual Activities ahead. Warning! Sexual Activities ahead. Warning! Sexual Activities ahead!**

**Do not read if under the age of 18! This one shot contains vulgarity and sexual content not meant for underaged kids.**

You are warned. This is also my first time writing a sex scene. I hope I did well. And I still can't believe I wrote this... Hope this doesn't get removed by the admins.

This is before Priority: Rannoch and after Priority: Citadel Takeover.

I own nothing.

* * *

_Apartment, 2186_

_Blinding Pain. Too Loud. Goddamn it._

* * *

Times like this make everything possible, I muse as I swirl my definitely alcoholic beverage as my squad mates laughed at Joker's antics, who couldn't keep his alcohol in even if he tried. Wrex was to my right, laughing at Joker's leaned over form. Behind him, Liara was flushed purple, sick over the vomit now covering the floor behind the bar. James was staring at Joker comically, taken by surprise by Joker's sudden evacuation of his stomach.

"When you said to remove the stick up my ass, I didn't expect you to follow." Garrus drawled, leaning on a nearby wall, smirking at Joker's predicament. The human only groaned in response, too sick to reply with his customary snark.

"Ha! The pyjack isn't so tough after all!" Wrex bellowed. "A Krogan baby could take more than that!"

"At least he lasted longer than Tali," Cortez replied, looking at the unconscious Quarian with an almost full glass besides her. "She was gone after the first sip."

I grin at the pilot's words and I brushed my fiery red hair out of my face. "I'd never thought I'd learn so much about Quarian cheese in my life." We should do more parties like this more often, I wondered idly.

"Tali could never keep her alcohol" Ashley said, walking behind the bar to clean up Joker's mess. "However, me on the other hand, I could go all day"

"Oh really, Operations Chief?" I coyly said as I leaned forward, sure that there was a predatory glint in my eyes. "Do you have the guts to prove it?"

"Oh man, Lola!" James hooted, already sprinting to get the alcohol. "This going to be great!"

"Oh, I'm up for it, Skipper. Are you?" Ashley replied, reaching for another glas.

"Oh, I'm ready. Everyone, get your glasses ready. We're having a drinking contest." I reply, earning a cheer from my already slightly drunk squad mates. Wait. Crap. "Not you, Wrex. We already know you're immune to the ravages of alcohol." Wrex narrowed his eyes, angry at being left out of such fun.

"Fine, Shepard. I'd rather be sober and laughing at you pyjacks instead of being drunk and laughing at you pyjacks." Liar. You'd rather kick all our asses in the drinking game.

"Do primitives normally indulge in such wasteful activities?" the resident angsty Prothean replied. I turned to look at Javik, who of course was scowling like he normally was. Shiny carapace, golden eyes, tall, broad, all in all the ideal male. Something that Kaidan did not have. Of course, his physical appearance was tempered by his sharp, caustic personality, but nobody was perfect. Besides, I really liked the bitter front Javik put up. It was infinitely more interesting and enticing than Kaidan's puppy dog approach.

Even after I fucked him so he would feel better, he still was pinning his hopes on snagging me up until his death by nuclear fire. As if. If you want me, you need to be strong, blunt, sexy, probably violent and have no inclination of worrying about my comfort and blah blah blah. I'm a big girl and I like playing rough both inside and outside the bed.

And since the Prothean has all of these qualities in spades, Javik is definitely enticing to me in a very sexual way.

"No, just we do." I say joyfully to the Prothean, spearing him with a imperative glare. "And you're going to join us."

Javik just stared at me, looking over my sitting form. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, even after the many discussions we shared aboard the Normandy. His mouth twitched, was that a smirk? damn that was hot, before he replied, "Why of course Victory."

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. I scold myself as the hangover persisted. Lying there in my bed, cuddled up to something incredibly warm, bathing in the afterglow of sex, I could only wonder what was waiting for me downstairs. My crew had to have done something embarrassing with the quantity of alcohol that was..._

_Wait._

* * *

Garrus was struggling to remain sitting, the glass in his hand trembling as he took another sip of booze. I was leaning backwards, the pleasant haze of being drunk alleviating myself of any worries or inhibitions I may have had. I was content, happy, giddy, girly, whatever you wanted to call it. Javik was simply glaring at my turian friend, maybe wishing he would just go down and leave the two of us alone. Knowing him, he probably was thinking that.

Garrus struggled to finish his glass, his eyes randomly looking in all directions. With a final burst of effort, he finished the glass, smiling so widely and childishly that it was hilarious. It didn't help that he got most of the alcohol on his face. I started giggling at the sight of Garrus, Javik's low rumble shortly following mine. If I was sober, I would have been pleasantly surprised to see Javik actually laughing.

Garrus cocked his head in a very birdlike motion, his conscious mind already smothered by the power of the drink. And his body soon followed, sending the turian tumbling to the floor unconscious.

I lost control of my already tenuous hold on my emotions and laughed, laughed like I haven't done so in my whole life. Javik smirked and put his glass down, out of alcohol, simply staring at my body in all its glory. As we sat there, staring at each other, my mind turned to what … activities we could do now that we were alone. Why not after all? He's a hot alien, broad, strong, caustic, blunt, everything I found attractive and everything Kaidan was not.

Alright then. Let's get this started.

* * *

_I craned my neck to see a sleeping naked Javik, his body humming in something resembling a snore. My eyes ravenously took his chiseled naked form, noticed the scars from ancient battles, felt the lean strong arms wrapped around me, to the penis currently sheathed inside me. I wiggled my butt to savor the feeling of his member buried within my tight vagina._

_As my vagina moistened from the motion, I could only think that Kaidan, Liara and even Garrus or Nyreen had nothing on a sexy badass Prothean._

* * *

I got up from my chair and slowly approached the Prothean, a predatory smirk on my face. I reached out and ran my hand alongside his jaw, straddling the Prothean's waist. My fingers ghosted around his neck, teasing Javik. Even my drunk mind could tell that he was being aroused by my actions.

"Well, Javik" I whispered seductively. "Now that we're alone and out of alcohol, I think we need a … tie breaker as my turian friend would say,"

"Why of course, Victory," Javik responded in kind, his arms snaking around to grasp my butt, squeezing it gently. As I gasped from the sensation, he continued, "What shall the stakes be then?"

I smiled at the little foreplay we have going on, moving closer to press my breasts against his armor, nipples already hardening in arousal. Now I could definitely tell Javik's own arousal by the new tent pressing into my thigh. "How about going all in?" I replied.

Javik smirked again, oh that smirk!, and leaned in to nip at my neck with his teeth, drawing blood. I squirmed when I felt the intense arousing sensation, but Javik held me firm against his body. "What do they need in that primative game? Poker was it? Ah yes, we need the big blind before we can play."

I instantly understood his meaning and brought my hands up to his head, pressing my palms firmly onto his temples. "I can provide that." I said, almost breathlessly "Time to play."

And without any further waiting, I smash my lips against his in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

_As I stared at his face, showing signs of his near awakening, I could only feel excitement for my future, our future. We had danced around each other for months, each and every time our missions, beliefs and superiors standing in our way. Now though, we had each other and bonded in the most primal way. I was his Victory. He was my Vengeance. We were together now._

_Thanks to our unfettered emotions._

* * *

Javik growled as he returned my kiss, his mouth adapting to the demands of a human kiss. His tongue roughly entered my mouth, demanding my submission like the prideful jackass he was. And I loved every part of it.

I refused to give in, my tongue dancing around his rough one with the elegance of a ball room dancer. Alas, he trapped my tongue with explored my mouth, running his tongue over every part of my mouth.

As we kissed, I began taking off Javik's armor, throwing pieces of it across the room and into the kitchen. Javik had no such restraint, physically ripping my shirt and bra off me and throwing the remains across the room, roughly grabbing one of my now naked breasts and squeezing it.

I gasped involuntarily at the sensation, breaking the kiss. This granted Javik the opportunity to fondle my neck with his tongue and my waist with his hands, making my body writh against his touch. Kaidan could never do this to me, Liara could never do this to me, Garrus and Nyreen had equal success in making my body submissive to their touches, but that was nothing compared to what Javik could do to me.

No, bad Shepard. Don't think about past bed partners; think about imminent sex with a super hot and rough Prothean. Yes, definitely think about that.

My vagina began leaking fluids, causing Javik to instantly hone in on the scent of my arousal. With another louder growl, he ripped my pants and panties off, leaving me naked before his eyes. Without any patience, he thrusted two fingers into my wet vagina, filling my womanhood with his rough, calloused digits.

I yelled in happiness at the immense pleasure Javik was giving me, so happy to finally be filled after Nyreen's tragic death. My body instinctively arched up towards his fingers, trying to get them as deep inside my core as they could go.

Javik quickly removed his fingers from my vagina, causing me to groan at the absence of anything inside me. He quickly reinserted his fingers inside me, pumping them in and out, in and out. I screamed in ecstacy as the pleasure and rough feelings of his hands groping my insides reached a new level, causing to me to orgasm all over his hand. With a shuddered breath, I barely noticed Javik tasting my fluids after removing his fingers from my vagina. I did however, notice his eyes glaze over in pleasure and lust as he took in my form once more.

My vagina began leaking fluids again as I met the Prothean's instinctive glare. The fast pace of his fingers inside me, the roughness he handled me, everything Javik was fit me perfectly. Kaidan was passive, slow, soft, something that I didn't need. Liara was much the same, although the meld was an interesting experience. Garrus was satisfying, but we had decided to not pursue a relationship and instead relieve each other of stress, therefore depriving me of much of the experience.

Nyreen was much more amazing, with her deft fingers inside my womanhood, her mandibles tasting my flesh and the way her body conformed to my own as we fucked each other. However, our personalities could not fit for a stable relationship and nothing could really compare to a nice dick inside your vagina. Nyreen was a definite exception however. Too bad she died. She would have made an excellent friend with benefits.

Javik, though, he matched me in every way. I was a fighting spirit, in the heart of the action, surrounded by fire, death and brutality. I could not tolerate or live with soft people. I needed someone who was rough, caustic, violent, someone who understood and match my flaming soul.

And Javik was utter perfection.

* * *

_Javik woke up, blinking before his eyes registered the sexual feast laying in front of him, namely me. His eyes analyzed my form and lingered on his penis fully piercing me, probably feeling the after glow of sex. His eyes turned towards my own and we stared at each other again, the male giving me no indication of his thoughts. _

_And then he grinned savagely._

* * *

We retreated to the bed room, leaving Javik's armor and my ruined clothes behind in the living room. Javik tossed me onto the bed and stripped his undersuit off, throwing it off into my bathroom, giving me a clear view of his manly perfection. Broad shoulders, tight abs, long, lean, strong arms and legs and his penis... ten inches of perfection. I could not take away from the sight in front of me. It looked similar to a human's, but lacked any kind of balls. They must be internal, I surmised before Javik descended onto me.

We began kissing again, rolling around the bed with out a care for the sheets or pillows. His claws racked cuts into my skin, my fingernails dug into his hardened skin, his teeth nipped at my right shoulder, we no longer had a care for 'civilized' sex. We lusted each other and by God we were going to satisfy it.

As Javik played with my breasts again, most probably fascinated by their attributes, I descended to his member, licking Javik's length, causing him to shudder in pleasure. I grinned and took him into my mouth, doing my best to fully enclose his member inside my mouth. I ran my tongue along his penis, causing Javik to roar with ecstasy.

Female protheans evidently did not suck their partner's dicks because with hardly any effort on my part, he came, spewing the vast majority of his cum inside my mouth. I removed from my mouth from Javik's penis to swallow his cum, savoring its taste. It was sweet in a way, but its sweetness was dominated by some spicy flavor that ignited my body and possessed me with a desire to taste more of it.

Javik didn't give me a chance though as he tackled me, sending our naked, sweating bodies on the bed. He swiftly pinned me under his bulk and positioned his member over my vagina. I grinned. About fucking time.

* * *

"_It appears that primitives are good for at least one thing" He stated, his grin turning into a smirk. Oh that smirk. Damn that man!_

_I lean forward, rolling over so that my body, Javik's penis still inside my vagina, was on top of the male's. As he stared at me, his penis hardening even further, I smirked in response. It appears we both bought back into the game._

_And the stakes were once again all in._

* * *

Without any delay, Javik buried his penis inside my vagina as deep as he could, causing me to scream at the utter fufillment I suddenly felt. This was infinitely times better than the male's fingers inside me! I must have more! More!

Javik's claws cut my writhing body up even further, causing blood to leak from the wounds and mix with my cum, most probably heightening Javik's already high lust for me and definitely raising my lust for the Prothean in front of me. With the mix of cum, blood and sweat on his body, Javik looked like soldier from Hell, a violent demon ready to raze the galaxy of his enemies. One who did not give a shit over his allies and even less over his enemies. One who was rough, uncaring of another's well being, one whose blunt, sharp persona turned everyone away.

The best fucking partner for me.

Javik began lifting his body and slamming his member back inside my womanhood, moving it further and further deeper inside me. I matched his movements by arching my hips, getting his member as deep as possible. I wouldn't remember in the future how many times I cried Javik to fuck me, how many times I ordered him to go faster, how long we went before we orgasmed together. But I do remember this vividly. Every single time I asked him something, he would always give me that goddam arousing smirk and reply.

"Why of course, Victory,"

Time seemed to stand still as we fucked each other senseless, something I was thankful for. The moments combined together to form an grand finale as Javik roared, grabbed my ass and thrusted his penis inside me while pushing my body, breasts and vagina against him, spewing his seed inside me. I screamed as well as the hot liquid was pumped inside me, causing me to orgasm as well, covering Javik's member with my juices.

As he finished his orgasm, he collapsed on top on me, too tired to even move in order to not squish me. I could understand his position. I was so tired after our sex that I could barely shift his body so that we were lying next to each other, Javik's arms surrounding my lithe form, his penis still buried inside my vagina.

As I went to sleep, pressed against the Prothean's warm body, surrounding by his strong arms, the feeling of his hard member in my womanhood, I would always recall that these moments were the best of my life.

* * *

"_Let's see how primitive we can get," I whispered, running my nails along a scabbing cut on the Prothean's body, freeing the blood underneath the recent wound. Javik growled, grabbed my ass, and pushed my body downwards, trying to get his member as deep as possible._

_As we lost ourselves to animalistic sex, we never noticed a shadow disappear from the door and walk away, its omni tool glowing as it ran a program. As it finished recording, Urdnot Wrex grinned savagely and descended downstairs, walking up to the currently unconscious Joker._

_Joker would most definitely be interested in adding this into his special collection …_

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed _Unfettered Emotions!_

As I said above, this was my first sex scene. How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please respond!

TLOR is up next. See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
